Legendary Dark Angel
by Slayra Rogue452
Summary: Harry finds out he might have other family besides the horrid Dursley's and there is another profecy concerning his new relatives and the destruction of the Dark Lord. Join him on his quest for the truth and hopefully, victory.AN: i suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I own absolutely nothing of anything…otherwise I'd be freak'n rich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: to write this story I inspired myself on the harry potter book series, buffy the vampire slayer, supernatural, angel and dark

angel…

Chapter one

As soon as harry heard professor Dumbledore´s voice coming from the kitchen he ran

down the stairs and burst in through the door.

-Have you found her yet? – He asked looking directly at the headmaster.

-I am afraid not Harry. – Dumbledore answered solemnly.

-What?? I thought you said you'd be able to do a locator spell using my blood!- Harry said, the hope he had felt upon the

professor's arrival vanishing.

-It did not work as I had expected, the only thing that it was able to tell us was that she is somewhere in America. When we

were finally getting close to a specific location someone or something blocked the magic away. As it is, it seems she has

disappeared from the face of earth.- he explained.

-Then it was useless- Harry said sinking onto a chair- we'll never find her- he added sounding defeated.

-That's not completely true Harry- Hermione said resting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture- it's not all bad

news- she added- at least now we know she's alive and somewhere in America, not to mention that she is well protected, even

from You-know-who, otherwise the spell would have worked.

-'Mione's right mate- Ron said- we'll find her and we won't give up 'till we do.

Harry looked up at his two best friends, sure there was a possibility that they wouldn't find her but that didn't necessarily mean

he'd be alone. He smiled.

A/N: yeah I know this chapter is really short but I'm just starting so put up with me here, lol. I still have no idea where I'm

heading with this I'm just kind of going with the flow, any suggestions will be really appreciated as a matter of fact I'd really

like to know who you'd like to be paired up…

Anyway, as you may have already noticed there's going to be a new character who is in some way related to Harry, once she

appears this story will focus mainly on her, again who'd you want to see her paired up with? I'm thinking between Draco,

Oliver Wood, one of the Twins or Bill Weasley…let me know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

One month after Dumbledore´s last visit everyone was still trying to find the girl but with little success, even the locator spell that had previously told them that whom they were looking for was in America didn't work anymore which could only mean one thing: whoever had blocked it before had reinforced their protections, still, despite the lack of results they all kept true to their word and no one gave up, they all kept trying again and again, each time harder than before.

Harry was sitting in the living room of 12 Grimmauld place, today his frustration, at yet another failed attempt, had reached another high, so he had asked to be alone saying he needed some time by himself.

-Where are you? What are you like? What's your name? –he asked looking at the moving picture that had changed everything..

_**Flashback**_

_-Look what I found- Sirius said walking into the living room where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were doing their homework, the first three having finished their 6__th__ year at Hogwarts and the later her 5__th__, they were all spending their summer at the secret headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix (A/N: Harry spent two weeks with the Dursley's before coming). They looked up, Hermione slightly annoyed at the interruption, the others on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all and were all looking at him expectantly waiting for him to continue- well, I was going through some of my old things and I found this- he continued, showing them a brown leather covered book- it's a photo album from my time back at Hogwarts- he finished with a grin._

_It only took about one second for his words to register, once it did he finally got the desired effect. They all jumped up and harry snatched away the album_

_-Are my…- he began to ask, Sirius just smiled and nodded._

_Later that night, Harry remained awake, even as all the others slept. Not able to tare his eyes away from his newest possession he found himself, once again flipping through it's pages, taking in every detail he could: the way his father smiled, how the Marauders looked so happy, the way the young James looked wishfully at his mother, Lily Evans from the other side of the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius and the rest of their team after they won the quidditch cup, professor McGonnagal holding James and Sirius by the ear as she yelled at them after catching them in some mischief, the marauders plus a blond girl and Lily smiling at the camera…_

_He was about to close the album when he noticed something odd about one of the pictures: it seemed to be thicker then the others. Looking closely he realised it wasn't thicker but that there was another picture glued behind it. Careful not to damage any of them he peeled them apart only to see a picture of Sirius, Lupin and James, the later holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

_-"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and baby Prongs"- he read and frowned- baby prongs…- he repeated, did his father have a younger sister Harry didn't know about? Because it surely wasn't him in the picture, not because of the pink blanket but because they seemed to young, they were actually wearing their school uniform! But if this was true, why hadn't anyone told him? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he quietly left the bedroom he shared with Ron. It was time for him to get some answers and he knew exactly where to get them from…_

_tbc…_

A/N: so what ya think about it so far?  
next chapter will be the rest if this "flashback" and you'll finally get to know who's the baby in the picture and why harry never knew about her so keep on reading 

I'd like to thank Ms Willow Gosermer for giving me my first review and telling me to go on, luv ya Wills.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so I'd like to thank panther and wills, I'll keep going… but don't forget if you have any ideas let me know.

Oh and I forgot to mention some really important stuff in the previous chapters, for example, the fifth book happened but it was during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and Sirius didn't die (I like him to much, **grins **)

I just finished reading the 7th book and all I gotta say is IN YOUR FACE ANA, NÍCIA, MARIA JOÃO, TELMO, DINARTE, CARLOS, BRITNEY, ETC… I told you what I thought was gonna happen and you guys said it was impossible, that I was just perfecting my own version of the story, well guess what Rolling seemed to have thought the same as I did, so TAKE THAT YOU HARRY POTTER FAN WANNA BE'S Also I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Tália Silva who is leaving for Dubai next week. Really gonna miss ya. Who else am I gonna share my ideas with?? Sniff, sniff 

Chapter three

_Who is she?? – Harry demanded bursting into the room that belonged to his godfather, Sirius Black. He shoved the picture under the nose of a very confused and sleepy Sirius._

_Who is who…? – Sirius began but stopped mid-sentence as he realized what Harry was talking about._

_Who is she? – Harry repeated._

_Sirius grabbed the picture in his hands as he walked to the window._

_No one was supposed to know – he finally said. – Especially you._

_Especially me!!! – Harry repeated, anger boiling inside him – I'm tired of people keeping things from me, you almost died because of that! I am not a child and I demand answers! Who is this girl and what does baby prongs mean?? – He said furious._

_With his back turned to his godson, Sirius closed his eyes and nodded._

_-We were in our 6__th__ year, a Ravenclaw girl had a crush on your father and tried to slip him a love potion, something went horribly wrong in her plan and both James and Kendra, a 5__th__ year Ravenclaw friend of ours, drank it by mistake. They… well, they ended up spending the night together…- Harry's eyes widened as he realised where Sirius was getting at, but he didn't interrupt and waited for him to go on – In the morning the potions effects vanished but the happenings of that night changed everything in our group Kendra and James drifted apart even with them knowing it wasn't their fault. Eventually Kendra stopped hanging out and even talking with us. – he paused before continuing – at the time I had…feeling for her so I would always check on here to make sure everything was alright, after a while I noticed that she was isolating herself from everyone, she didn't eat nor sleep well, she hardly did her homework and looked worried and ill. I decided I had let things go to far and that it was time to intervene before she got herself hurt. I followed her to the girls bathroom, the one moaning Myrtle haunts, and I heard part of their conversation. What they were saying shocked me so much that I froze, it took me hearing her cry to get me to react, I walked in, and obviously she tried to cover up the fact that she was crying, but I confronted her with what I had just heard. After that she told me everything. She told me she was pregnant and carrying James' child…_

TBC…

A/N: so what ya think???

Next chapter explains what James did when he found out he was going to be a father and why Harry never knew he had a half-sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Before going on with the story I'd like to advise all readers to real my author notes because they're pretty important and essential

if you want to understand things.

Chapter four

_-…Carrying James' child – the words resounded in Harry's head but before he could utter any word Sirius continued – she _

_begged me to keep t a secret but I insisted we couldn't keep something that big from James. He had the right to know. James _

_was… shocked, to say the very least. He felt lost and didn't know what to do, can't blame him really, after all, we were only _

_16 at the time, fathering a child wasn't exactly in either of our plans. Still, he told her he would assume all responsibility and _

_stand by her side, he even said he would speak to her parents, an idea she quickly refused, she always acted strange when it _

_came to her family, never talked bout them even. Time went by and we kept everything a secret going to the extents of using _

_concealment charms to hide Kendra's growing stomach, the only people who knew about the hole ordeal besides me Kendra _

_and James were Remus and Lily, who was Kendra's best friend, we all stood by her side, supporting her, especially your _

_father, in fact I believe it was during that time that Lily realised that James wasn't such a self-absorbed prate as she had _

_thought. At the end on Kendra's 8__th__ month her waters broke right in the middle of the night, we snuck her out of the castle _

_and took her to a private medi-witch. After about five hours of pain Kendra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. This picture _

_was taken right after – he smiled at the memory, a smile that quickly turned into an angry frown as he continued – Then she _

_told as she needed a minute alone, which I suppose was understandable, after all she was only fifteen and was now _

_responsible for another human being. When we went back into the room she was gone, taking the baby with her. The only _

_thing she left behind was a small note asking us not to look for her and not to worry, that they would be safe and that she _

_hoped we could forgive her someday but leaving was the only solution, the only way to keep the baby safe. – He said bitterly._

_-Did you look for her? – Harry questioned_

_-Of course we did – Sirius snapped – we searched for years but we never heard a whisper of were she might be. She clearly _

_didn't want to be found. - He added sadly._

_-Why didn't anyone tell me this before? – Harry asked, his anger dissipating at the sight of his heartbroken godfather._

_-We all promised not to tell. – Sirius answered – we have no way of finding either one of them… I didn't want you to get your _

_hopes up only to end up disappointed. You've had enough disappointments already._

_-What… what is her name? – Harry asked._

_-We didn't get a chance to name her – Sirius said, head held low – But your father and Kendra always said they would to _

_name her after a star. _

_End of flashback _

A/N: hi everyone, so this was finally the end of the flashback.

So, I thought I needed to add a few personal notes to justify a few things:

1st of all, although I'm English (I was born in Jersey channel island), I've been living in Madeira ( an island that belongs to

Portugal, you know, the birth land of Cristiano Ronaldo, a small country next to Spain) anyway, I've been living in Madeira

since I was eight years old (I'm 19) so my English isn't as good as it could be, so sorry about that.

2nd, I work a part-time in a small supermarket and that's when I write (when things are slow and I have nothing else to do),

so sometimes I might take a while to update, but I'll try my best to do it daily.

3rd, my friends say I have to much imagination and I guess they're right. Problem is sometimes it's a gift and sometimes it's a

curse, I have so many ideas that I don't know what to right, I have tones of unfinished fanfiction stories at home and most of

them are different versions of the same story. So far I've got three versions of the next few chapters, which I have already

written.

4th, well I can't think of anything at the moment, but I'm pretty sure there's a 4th…maybe a 5th now that I think of it……….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I noticed no one has really been reviewing my story…. and I decided something, if I don't get at least one review for each two chapters I will stop updating, I men what's the point in writing if I don't know if people are even bothering to read my work?????

Chapter five

-What's your name??? – Harry repeated, his finger lightly grazing the sleeping baby in the picture.

-Max – came a response from the doorway. Harry jumped startled.

-What? – He asked.

-Max – Snape repeated – her name is Max.

-Whose name is Max? - Harry asked dumbfounded.

-Honestly Potter, you are even more of an idiot than I had given you credit for – said an annoyed potions professor, he sighed, mentally questioning himself if this was really worth risking her wrath. – Your sister, her name is Max. Max Cassiopia Guevara.

-How… How the hell do you know her name? – Harry asked shocked

-Obviously Black neglected to mention that I was a friend of Kendra – Snape scoffed.

-That…that still doesn't explain how you know her name when no one else does. – Harry told him.

-Because –Oh he just knew he would regret doing this – unlike your father and friends I never lost contact with Kendra, in fact I am actually Max's godfather….

-So you know where Max is!!! – Harry said full of hope. – Why didn't you say anything?

-Because Potter I do not know where they are. Although we kept contact we stopped seeing each other when your parents were killed, and a few years after that we stopped speaking completely – Snape said – and besides all this, Kendra never told me where she was, whenever we would meet it would be in some random local – he seemed a bit frustrated saying this.

-So why are you telling me this now? – Harry couldn't help but question.

-I am telling you this because I have watched you and everyone fail repeatedly at finding Kendra and Max. The funny thing is no one remembered before tonight to ask for my aid, me being the only one that has the slightest chance of finding them. – he paused. – I am going to try and help you but before hand I want to make it clear that I am not doing this for you, I am doing this because, contrary to everyone's beliefs Wormtail knew about Kendra's pregnancy and has informed the Dark Lord, and I am afraid he has his own methods of finding things. They will not stay safe for long. – Harry nodded showing that he understood. – Good now go call Black – Snape ordered, then seeing the boy's confused expression he added – it was professor Dumbledore who approached me in search for my help, and knowing that you would want to accompany me as I attempt to find them, he told me it would be preferable if Black came along – the tone of his voice clearly showing he was against the idea. – What are you still doing here? Hurry, before I change my mind about the whole thing! – The potions master barked.

TBC….

A/N: coming up next: will they find who they are looking for? What will happen when they meet? Will they accept harry into the family?


End file.
